Perfectly wrong
by lilyanneriddle
Summary: James Potter the eldest son of the chosen one is in his last year of hogwarts, things are going brilliant, it looks like it will be a great year and it gets better when he meets Lily anne Riddleton. They get to know eachother more, but their is something wrong could James's final year turn out a little like harry's?
1. a suprise

All credit to the amazing j.k her stories inspired a generation.

perfectly wrong.

It was the 1st of september 2023 and james was walking into hogwarts for his last year, as he waved to his younger siblings he stood for a second too take in the outstanding place infront of him that without he wouldn't be alive.  
He pondered over the thought that if it weren't for hogwarts his grandfather would never have met his grandmother his dad would never have met his mum and well..

Just as he was in deep thought he saw frank longbottem jr walking his way, the boys had never been best friends but because of their fathers remaining close the boys often met outside hogwarts for family events and it was nice for james to see a familiar face.  
"Oh, hi there frankyboy good summer?"  
"Um yes oh it was very um well good yes, you?" Frank said in his usual tentative tone.  
Frank was a short boy, with long shiny brown hair he had a completely nerdy appearance despite struggling in class.  
The boys chatted for a while and went their separate ways, james was certain frank was rushing of to see the blonde book loving ravenclaw people said he was seeing.

As he made his way up the stairs he was relived to see his room mates and best friends who also like james happened to be the most popular boys In the whole of their year.  
They where the quidditch stars,  
Great looking,  
Fantastically good at pranking,  
Not to mention the fact that their leader, james, was the first sun of one of the most famous wizards in history. Harry potter.  
Every year on James's birthday it made the front page of the paper.  
'Harry potter's eldest son turns 17' So needless to say everyone knew .

First to greet james was Garty Icmondald, a half blood Gryffindor who had a full head of stunning blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  
It was common knowledge that he could make any girls knee's shake and heart melt my simply looking at them.

Next was his best friend and cousin louis Weasley youngest of bill and fleurs children and their only son.  
The boys where born just a few months apart and caused trouble together since, they were inseparable, so therfore harry and ginny found them selves growing closer to billy and fleur.

Lastly much to James's and louis' s disgust maghorn fently the fourth member of the gang walked down the staircase hand in hand with Roxanne out of all the girls in their year he had to pick their cousin to date.  
Maghorn was tall and had long curly hair, whilst freds daughter Roxanne had beutiful long ginger hair and bright green eyes.  
After leaving Roxanne's face, maghorn made his way over to the boys and received a punch in the arm from james.

The boys put James's bag in the room and made their way to the sorting, they sat down on their usual spot on the bench wich despite them being late had been left empty for them.  
Garty winked at several 5th years and james gave a caring smile to lily his younger sister.

Afterwards everyone was leaving and james got up and made his way out however whilst staring at the roof he bumped into a small girl who's books spilled onto the floor this followed by a few snigers from people infront.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, look i'll help with theese! Im sorry." Said james quickly.  
"um thankyou it's fine honest!" Explained the girl.  
They stood up and awkwardly stared at eachother.  
She was at first glance a nerdy looking girl but as james looked behind her oval glasses and flushed expression he could tell she was very pretty.  
She had brown freckles covering her face and long wavey hair she was fairly small and slim.  
Before either one could speak they were interupted by professor mcgonagoll.  
"Ahh mr potter I see you have met the new head girl and miss riddleton you have met the new head boy!" "Whaaat!" They said together as they looked at eachother.  
Suddenly he remembered her, she was lily anne riddleton a Gryffindor who spent most of her time in the library studying. The proffersor continued. "I suggest you move your things up into the head boy and girl tower and meet me in my office at 2 tommrow. Be prompt. Of you go."  
The pair walked off still completely stunned.  
"Did you know anything about this?" James turned to lily.  
"Um, not a clue, I, wow." Lily was shocked.  
"I didn't even know she knew who I was!" Lily continued.

After explaining to his also suprised friends he took his bag up the stairs.  
It looked like it would be a good year for james or so he thought. 


	2. laughter

sorry about short last chapter they will get longer as it continues Please review:-  
Sadly I do not own harry potter, the story line is mine however.  
Chapter two, laughter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James sat staring at the amazing room around him, when he suddenly realised something.  
Head boy and girl were supposed to be told in the summer.  
They were supposed to start their duties on the first train ride.  
Why had the professor only told them now?

His train of thought was stopped when from round the corner a large gush of long brown hair came walking in to the head common room from the bedroom stairs.  
It was lily.

James smiled as the blushed girl feeling slightly embarrassed about being in her dressing gown infront of a boy she had barley ever spoken to before.

She sat down on the sofa beside him and just as she went for her book he spoke.

"So lily how comes we have never spoken before and are now alone in the head common room completly confused and kind off akward." Lily looked stunned at how up front ne had been.

"I uh don't know what to say umm" she looked longingly at her book.

"Look if it is because you do not really like me or something, feel free to say." He said jokingly but regretted it when he saw her terrified face.

She looked at him, he was about the best looking guy she had ever seen, she made him very nervous, everyone made her nervous but him even more.

"I geuss we um never really er mixed or talked um I don't know." She said timidly.

He looked at her and could'nt help but help but feel awful about this lovely girl he had cleary not made an effort to befriend.

"I feel really bad about us not knowing eachother, I mean I know pretty much all of slytherin and I don't even know you a Gryffindor! Lets start over," he reached out his hand for her to shake.  
"I am james sirius potter, my parents are harry james potter and ginerva molly potter it is a pleasure and honer to be your head boy and hope we can be the best of chums."

She giggled at his put on formality and it gave her confidance.

"I am lily anne riddleton I'm pleased to be your head girl and too hope we can be friends." She said mimicking his accent.

To her supprise they had giggled together for along time as they tried to get to know eachother. She tried to hide the fact that ofcoarse his popularity meant she actually knew very much about his life. Alone with him in the common room was the most confident she had felt in years.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"MERLINS BEARD!"  
James jumped and yelled as he walked in on one of his best friends maghorn kissing his cousin roxanne in the Gryffindor common room.

"For godness sake we have been dating for adges now, its not a suprise!"  
Maghorn said mockingly.

James still had not got used to the idea and niether had louis who was standing the otherside of them to looking disgusted.

"You know what even when I walked in on garty that time you know in the uhm doing uhm.. with that girl I was even lest disgusted than I am when I see you with my cousin!"

Roxanne had had enough.

"Shut it both of you. Whether you like it or not this is happening. And james need I remind you your mother is your fathers bestfriends little sister. Get lost, amd stay out of my buisness. Understood?" She said so sternly the boys stood stark still.

They quickly nodded and walked towards the portrait hole swifly grabbing a very startled garty on their way and leaping out.

Roxanne looked very pleased with her self as she giggled at maghorn.

"What, I don't , um where, james what, louis?"garty followed the boys down the stairs very confused as he had been pulled out just as he came down from bed.

"Women!" James and louis chorused.

They often spoke together and finished eachothers sentances, their uncle george said they reminded him of his young self and his twin fred, who died in the final battle.

They where walking slowly now as they had calmed down when james bumped into his brother.  
Teddy.  
Harry and ginny had raised teddy like their owm and saw him just like they did james, teddy had spent a lot of time at his grandmothers aswell but james was glad of teddy as he made him feel like he wasn't the eldest child.

Louis also smiled widely at teddy who had become a very close member of his family since he had been dating victorie louis older sister since he was 13, even though he hassled maghorn about dating his family it was diffrent with teddy he had cared about her since the first time he saw her a few hours after she was born and beside louis would not argue with teddy he was much bigger amd stronger than him.

"Boys, how good to see you!" He said excitedly.

"Its great to see you too but what excatly are you doing here?!" James said whilst getting a brotherly punch on his shoulder from teddy.

"Becomes head boy and thinks hes to good for me does he?"

James stood for a second and then birst too life.

"What how did you know?" James was shocked.

"Well after the other head boy and girl turned down the post, it was I that suggested you!"

"What gave you the authority to do that?" James was completly puzzled.

"Well the misitrys head of education tends to have a say..." teddy said blankly.

"YOU GOT IT!" The boys jumped with excitment.

Teddy had always wanted a job at the ministry he wanted to do something to improve the wizarding world, james knew the first time harry had told him about his father being a teacher at hogwarts but being forced to leave when people found out he was a werewolf made teddy want to go into education.

The boys hugged chatted for a while and then reluctantly when to potions when they had pointed out to them it wasn't a great idea for them to be late with their new statuses as head boy and prefect. 


End file.
